


3 short stories

by Onceuponadisneypotter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3 prompts, F/M, little short thingies, sorry the captain charming one is brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceuponadisneypotter/pseuds/Onceuponadisneypotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#1 :  Listen can you please pretend to be my friend those guys are stalking me and I’m scared</p><p>#2 : I wanted to call my friend to ask for tampons but i dailed the wrong number</p><p>#3 :  they get lost in a maze and disagree on how to get their way out</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 short stories

Captain Swan for # 1 or 3.... Or both! Captain Charming for #10... Can you imagine the shenanigans they would have being lost  
——————————————– 

#1 : Listen can you please pretend to be my friend those guys are stalking me and I’m scared

——————————————– 

Okay, now it was starting to get creepy. Emma had taken 4 right turns in a row, but these guys were still following her.  
They didn’t seem like the safe types of persons, and it was already late. She started walking faster, and the creeps started walking faster too. A left turn, a right turn- Shit. She was alone, with only the creeps following her. No, there was someone- also a guy. He walked on the other side of the road. Emma slowed her pace, doubting. Should she continue walking?  
The stranger got closer, and she could now see his shirt. “draco dormiens nunquam titillandus” it read. A Harry Potter fan! Emma quickly crossed the street, noticing in the corner of her eye that the persistent creeps were doing the same. “HellolistencanyoupleasepretendtobemyfriendIamscaredthoseguysarestalkingme.” Emma whispered, grabbing the hand of the stranger and putting on a fake smile “Hi! Long time no see!” she then said, out loud.  
The boy seemed surprised, but when he realized what Emma had just said, he played along. “Yeah, you’re right! How are you?” he replied, in a wonderful Irish accent. Emma felt relief streaming trough her. But the creeps were not yet gone. “Oi, Mate!” one of them called. “Can we lend your girlfriend for a bit?” The strange boys stood still and turned around. “I am not your ‘mate’, and sorry guys, she’s taken.” “Oh come on, you don’t want to take that pretty girl all for yourself?” Emma felt an arm around her, and saw that the stranger played along with the thing the creeps seemed to believe. “She’s mine guys. Shove off.” “Well pretty boy” one of the boys started, revealing a knife, “that was not exactly the answer we had in mind. We spent a lot of time trying to get that girl alone before you came along. But don’t worry, you can watch.” Right now, the creep was standing right in front of the Irish black-haired guy Emma had dragged into this. He raised his knife, and Emma screamed when the creep attacked. A few seconds later, the creep is laying on the ground, in obvious pain, and the mysterious savior is holding the knife. “Anything else, boys?”

“Thank you for saving me.” Emma said, standing on the porch of her house. The stranger turned out to be named Killian, and he had insisted on walking her home. “Never mind it. Those guys should be taught a lesson.” “Thank you anyway, How can I ever repay you?” The worried frown changed into a sly grin. “Well, if you insist. Dinner sounds nice?”

——————————————– 

#3 wanted to call my friend to ask for tampons but i dailed the wrong number

——————————————– 

“Ruby, go to the store and fetch me some tampons. I need them now.” “Well good morning to you too love.” an Irish voice on the other side of the phone replies. “Are you one of Ruby’s boyfriends? Please give the phone to her.” Emma replies, tired. “I am sorry, I do not have the pleasure of knowing said Ruby, I think you dialed the wrong number, love.” Emma grunts, and looks down at her bloodied underwear. “But I can bring you tampons if you want. Where are you?” the Irish voice continued. “Like I’m going to tell you, for all I know you’re some kind of creepy criminal. Also, I am not in Ireland right now.” “Neither am I. So, do you happen to be somewhere in Tallahassee, Tennessee? Because then I will be able to help you.” Emma looks surprised. She manages to dial a wrong number, and of all the numbers she could dial, she is contacted with someone in her city? “Eh- Yes?” “Then, what is your exact location?” Emma doubted for a little bit, thinking of what Neal would say if she met a stranger. But on the other hand, what did she have to lose? She really needed tampons right now, and there was no one else in these toilets. Nobody seemed to use the library toilets, but she had to do something. “Do you know the central library? I’m on the second floor…” “I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Any brand you prefer?”

——————————————– 

#10 they get lost in a maze and disagree on how to get their way out

——————————————–

“Listen mate, I have been here before.” Killian stated briskly. “I am not your mate, captain” David replied. They stood in the middle of a giant maze, made out of bushes. Wonderland. The lengths they went to to save their family. wonderland, of ALL places. Killian was happy that Cora wasn’t in charge here anymore. “Well then, Your Majesty, how do you propose we get out of this bloody labyrinth.” “Always go right. Then you’ll get out eventually.” “Genius. Always go right. Listen mate, I want the fastest way out. Emma is lost somewhere in here, we are not sure what that bloody bunny is going to do to her and we need to save her as quickly as possible.”

“I KNOW!” David replied. “What do you think I’m trying to do!? Emma is my daughter. They have my wife. They have my son. I want to get there.” He got up and walked to the right. “Mate, always going right is not going to work. This maze is alive.” “Well then, how did you get through this maze?” “Regina was so kind to throw a fireball through the bushes.” “Well, I don’t have any fireballs with me. You?” “No. But I know a better way.” “Oh yeah? Well, pirate, what do you wanna do.”

A few moments later, David balances on the shoulders of Killian. “You’re heavy mate.” “I can see the castle!” David replies, ignoring Killian’s statement. “It’s on our right. I told you.” “Well then, let’s fulfill your promise.” “Promise?” “To your wife mate. You promised you’d always find her. Come on, let’s go!”

——————————————–


End file.
